(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a card stacking and conveyance structure for card vending machines, and more particularly to a conveyance structure utilized by a card stacking apparatus adapted for use in an automatic vending machine for vending cards like telephone cards.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Telephone card vending machines are newly launched in the market. Therefore, their assembly and functions are yet to be improved. The card stacking apparatus in the card vending machine should enable the cards to be discharged or released smoothly and may match cards of different specifications, without the problem of sending out two cards at the same time.